


Big Baby

by lafsbaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, warning: brief mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafsbaguette/pseuds/lafsbaguette
Summary: "Washington will kill us if we're late." Thomas snarled at the mention of Washington's name; to hell with him and that job. All he wants to do is cuddle with his husband. Is that too much to ask for?





	

As Alexander attempted to climb out of bed, he felt the grip on his waist tighten; a muffled, but nonetheless grumpy grunt following the action soon after.

Alexander sighed. 

"Thomas," he began as he let his eyes explore his husband's peaceful frame. 

"Washington will kill us if we're late." 

Thomas snarled at the mention of Washington's name; to hell with him and that job. All he wants to do is cuddle with his husband. Is that too much to ask for? 

"I don't caaa-re!" Thomas managed to whine out. 

Somehow, someway, Thomas had maneuvered himself even closer to Alexander -- his arms and legs engulfing the other man's body as if he did not have a few inches on Alexander in the height department. 

"You're so warm and I want to stay like this forever and not deal with the world today. Please Lex, please?" He could hear the desperation in his voice. 

Thomas never referred to him as Lex unless he was struggling. 

With a look of awe in his eyes, Alexander began to run his thumb over Thomas's stubble. 

"All you had to do was say that today is one of those days." Alexander replied, using his other hand to smooth down his husband's hair. 

His curls were the longest they had ever been -- luscious, bouncy, altogether godly. 

Alexander has always been huge on the importance of mental health. So when Thomas opened up to him about his depression, all those years ago, he vowed to never judge him. 

If anything, it brought the two closer. 

Every since then, Alexander has made it a priority to have mental health days. 

Thomas was fully awake by now, starring at the man across from him with pleading eyes. 

"Oh, don't you dare look at me like that." 

Thomas snickered. 

"Are you going to let me get up so I can call in to work for us? Hmm, big baby?" Alexander asked with a smirk plastered on his face. 

Thomas thought about the suggestion for a moment. 

"I suppose I should." 

And with that, Thomas released Alexander from his hold, watching as he fiddled with his phone. 

Today would consist of nothing but cuddling in bed while watching horrific soap operas.

**Author's Note:**

> hey daisies! due to college apps, this is short and sweet. anyways, if i wrote a fic focusing in on these two dorks would any of you read it? (it wont just be fluff even though that is my specialty. it'd be a lot more angsty with life ending feelings) okay okay enough about me. enjoy the rest of your day/night!


End file.
